internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Pakistani cricket team in South Africa in 2013–14
The Pakistan national cricket team toured South Africa from 20 November 2013 to 30 November 2013. The tour included three One Day Internationals (ODIs) and two Twenty20 Internationals (T20I) between South Africa cricket team and Pakistan. Squads T20I series 1st T20I | score1 = 153/7 (20 overs) | score2 = 60/2 (9.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Quinton de Kock 43 (33) | wickets1 = Junaid Khan 2/24 (3 overs) | runs2 = Nasir Jamshed 18 (25) | wickets2 = JP Duminy 1/3 (1.1 overs) | result = South Africa won by 4 runs (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = New Wanderers Stadium, Johannesburg | umpires = Johan Cloete (SA) and Shaun George (SA) | motm = Quinton de Kock (SA) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Rain stopped play after 9.1 overs in Pakistan's innings. Their par score was 64 runs according to the Duckworth–Lewis method. | notes = Bilawal Bhatti made his T20I debut for Pakistan. }} 2nd T20I | score1 = 176/4 (20 overs) | score2 = 170/4 (20 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Umar Akmal 64 (37) | wickets1 = Dale Steyn 2/29 (4 overs) | runs2 = Hashim Amla 48 (40) | wickets2 = Shahid Afridi 3/28 (4 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 6 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Newlands Cricket Ground, Cape Town | umpires = Johan Cloete (SA) and Shaun George (SA) | motm = Mohammad Hafeez (Pak) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 218/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 195 (48.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Anwar Ali 43* (55) | wickets1 = Dale Steyn 3/33 (10 overs) | runs2 = Jacques Kallis 50 (71) | wickets2 = Bilawal Bhatti 3/37 (7.1 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 23 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Newlands Cricket Ground, Cape Town | umpires = Johan Cloete (SA) and Chris Gaffaney (NZ) | motm = Anwar Ali (Pakistan) | toss = Pakistan won the toss and elected to bat. | notes = Anwar Ali and Bilawal Bhatti made their ODI debuts for Pakistan. }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 262 (45 overs) | score2 = 261/6 (45 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Ahmed Shehzad 102 (112) | wickets1 = Dale Steyn 6/39 (9 overs) | runs2 = Hashim Amla 98 (131) | wickets2 = Junaid Khan 3/42 (9 overs) | result = Pakistan won by 1 run | report = Scorecard | venue = St George's Park, Port Elizabeth | umpires = Shaun George (RSA) and Bruce Oxenford (Aus) | motm = Ahmed Shehzad (Pakistan) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Rain reduced both teams' innings to 45 overs each. }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 179 (46.5 overs) | score2 = 181/6 (38.ov overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Misbah-ul-Haq 79* (107) | wickets1 = Vernon Philander 3/26 (10 overs) | runs2 = AB de Villiers 48* (63) | wickets2 = Saeed Ajmal 2/34 (10 overs) | result = South Africa won by 4 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = SuperSport Park, Centurion | umpires = Chris Gaffaney (NZ) and Shaun George (RSA) | motm = Vernon Philander (South Africa) | toss = South Africa won the toss and elected to field. | notes = Henry Davids made his ODI debut for South Africa. }} Category:International cricket competitions in 2013–14 Category:South African cricket seasons from 2000–01 2013-14 Category:Cricket in South Africa